YYH Extreme: Falling Apart 2
by Remy2004
Summary: Sequal to Stone of Darkness. Thanks for all the reviews. Complete
1. Dark Choices

~~I don't own YU YU Hakusho, just this story~~  
  
Read and Review~~  
  
Hiei watched the fox pace back and forth, his long arms crossed over his chest. Kurama wasn't doing well trapped in his demon form. Too much of the Youko's personality was rubbing off on him, and Kurama was worried. He was worried that he would forget his mother. He was worried about reverting back to the ruthless kitsune he had been before a mother's love had taught him the beauty of life.  
  
And he was running out of hope. Already a week had passed with Kurama still unable to change back to his human form. It as looking as if it would take a year and possibly even longer before he regained the ability to transform.  
  
Why had Hiei bothered to stay with him? The fox could take care of himself well enough that it wasn't truly necessary for Hiei to stay with him. He hadn't needed Hiei to protect him before. The ruthless thief had always been a loner, one who had no need of anyone.  
  
But he wasn't just the ruthless thief anymore, Hiei thought, frowning slightly. Kurama had changed greatly. He was vulnerable now that feelings traced his every thought and action. But why did Hiei care?  
  
Hiei would never admit it, but he had somehow allowed the fox to enter his heart. The fox's carefree, gentle nature had broken past his barriers. Hiei had a friend, his first and only friend. No matter what it cost him, he would take care of the kitsune.  
  
"Hiei, it's going to take a year or more, isn't it?" Kurama asked suddenly, spinning around to stare up at Hiei as he leaned back on the tree limb.  
  
"Possibly. I warned you that it might take a while."  
  
"I know. I just….I…. Hiei, I feel trapped in a prison. I feel as if I'm being smothered."  
  
"Is it really that bad? That is your natural form."  
  
"Hiei, I'm not just Youko anymore. I'm part Shuichi. I don't even think like I used to. My entire soul has been altered."  
  
Hiei leapt down from the tree and faced Kurama. The silver Youko seemed made of ice, so much like Hiei's birthplace. Ice had nearly destroyed him with its utter menace. The Kurama he had come to know did not fit the untouchable Youko before him.  
  
"I may be able to help you, Kurama."  
  
Kurama's golden eyes widened as he asked "How?"  
  
"Don't be so eager, fox. Everything has a price."  
  
"Tell me, Hiei," Kurama demanded, sounding more and more like the silver Youko he had once been.  
  
Hiei glanced away for a moment before saying, "There is an item that can change you back to your half demon form."  
  
"What item? I have never heard of anything with that kind of power."  
  
"Because it is not commonly known. The Dagger of Truth is very hard to find. No one has ever succeeded."  
  
"How do you know about it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I have heard stories about it. The thieves that I was with for many years occasionally sought to find this dagger. The ones they sent out never returned."  
  
"How do you know that it actually exists?"   
  
"Kurama, I came very close to getting it. I was so close I could see it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I failed. I was nearly killed. The traps set up around it are amazing. I couldn't find them all. I think you would be able to break through. You have a lot of experience in   
  
dealing with traps," Hiei said.  
  
"You said that it holds a price. What, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei looked back at Kurama. Would Kurama really go for it once he   
  
found out the truth about the dagger?  
  
"It will tear you apart, Kurama. You will be broken in two. Youko will be freed and you will resume your half human form. Kurama will become two again."  
  
"But….wait, I am Youko," Kurama protested.  
  
"No, you are not. You are a split soul of a human and a demon. You will go back to being half demon and Youko, the true demon, will be set free."  
  
"Why would I not be just human?" Kurama asked, his face paling.  
  
"Because you can use your demon powers in your half human form. You would not lose those abilities."  
  
"I…would never be able to change back into Youko. I would be just….me," Kurama leaned against a tree, eyes closing.  
  
"It is your choice, just beware of the consequences. If you remain Youko now I doubt that you will be able to maintain your human emotions and feelings. If you want to change back you will have to give up Youko forever."  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei. What was he supposed to do? Hiei was right. He was running out of options. 


	2. Decisions and Acceptance

Kurama couldn't sleep that night. He was going to have to decide soon what to do. He clenched his hands into fists. The urges were growing on him. He wanted to run free through the forests and steal whatever caught his fancy.  
  
Worst of all, Kurama couldn't remember his mother's voice anymore. He could barely see her face when he closed his eyes. She was fading from his memory.  
  
He curled into a tighter ball, his chin tucked close to his knees and arms wrapped around them. He was afraid, an odd feeling a Youko who had never feared anything in his long life. Kurama didn't want to lose the precious feelings he had so recently obtained.   
  
"Hiei?" he whispered, raising his head to find the youkai leaning against the wall of the cave.   
  
Hiei stirred, lifting his head and his hands tightening around his sword. He glanced round, searching for a threat. Finding none he returned his attention to the fox laying curled on the cavern floor. As far as he could tell, Kurama wasn't injured so what had   
  
disturbed the fox?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't want to…. I want to go back to my human form."  
  
Hiei knew what it cost Kurama to say those few words. Even with the human feelings, he was still Youko deep down and cared about his demon half as much as his human half. If he wasn't so concerned about his mother the fox would probably have enjoyed being a full demon once more.   
  
"Kurama, you can always change your mind later. This can be an adventure to keep your mind busy while you wait for the transformation. You don't have to make your mind up now," Hiei said, feeling sympathy for his friend.  
  
Kurama nodded and slumped back to the ground. He closed his eyes as he asked, "What did you do to Rumbrigan?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"I…sent him to oblivion. He is in a void that will never become more or less. He will exist but not live. He will die but not die. He will just be in never ending torment."  
  
Kurama shivered. He could imagine what Hiei spoke of easily. Hiei was constant. Nothing could deter him from his habits. If he was insulted he would make sure the one with such audacity would ever speak to him that way again. It didn't matter who it was or why. Nothing ever affected his actions or decisions.   
  
"Do you think it is wise to think such thoughts?" Hiei asked quietly.  
  
Kurama jerked up, bracing for an attack. Hiei remained where he was, not moving. His grip on his sword had even relaxed as a somewhat gentle expression crossed his face. This was unexpected.  
  
"You were reading my mind?" Kurama asked hesitantly.   
  
Hiei grinned, flashing fangs at Kurama. Kurama was so far gone he didn't even know   
  
what to think. Hiei grinning, and, more surprisingly, laughing at him.  
  
"Foolish fox, I wasn't reading your mind. I took a guess, and you just proved me correct. Care to tell me what has caused that guilt in your lovely gold eyes?"  
  
"If I don't will you harm me?" Kurama asked.  
  
Again that mischievous grin appeared, the fangs once more visible. Kurama gulped, pressing his back to the wall. This new version of Hiei was more frightening than even his coldest glares.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"You don't want me to harm you, do you?"  
  
Kurama couldn't tell whether Hiei was actually joking or not. He drew his knees to his chest, eyes locked on his strangely acting friend. Hiei winked at him, startling him even more.  
  
"Well, do you?" he prompted.  
  
"I…. was just thinking…well, you aren't affected by anything. You keep true to you standards no matter what. You could even kill me without the slightest hesitation if I insulted you as Rumbrigan had."  
  
Hiei slowly laid down his sword and leaned forward, ruby eyes locking with Kurama's. Kurama couldn't look away even if he hadn't been terrified out of his mind. If Hiei ever attacked him, he didn't know if he would be able to fight back and live.  
  
"You are wrong, Kurama. Many things affect me. You, for instance. I didn't torture Rumbrigan because of his insult. I did it because of what he had done to you. You and I have a great deal in common. You are like… a brother. You are almost like Yukina."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. Hiei thought of him as a brother? He cared about him as nearly as much as he cared about Yukina, his twin sister? Kurama couldn't help but grin. He launched himself forward, the playful kitsune in him taking control as he tackled Hiei to the floor. He never would have dared touch Hiei, much less tackle him, had Hiei not opened up to him. Hiei grunted as he landed against the hard floor with the large demon on top of him.  
  
"So you like me, huh? You can't kill me now," Kurama said, his gloating face inches Hiei's.  
  
"Fox, you are about to find yourself on the wrong end of my sword," Hiei said, but his voice was filled with amusement and lessened the impact of his threat.  
  
"Ha, ha, Hiei. Even you can't resist my charms. I really am good," Kurama said, smirking.  
  
"Fox, you don't want to tempt me into killing you."  
  
"I'm not scared of you anymore! We're brothers!"  
  
Hiei lunged upward and knocked Kurama backwards. Kurama hit the ground seconds before Hiei covered him and pinioned him down. Hiei sneered down at him.  
  
"Not so tough now, Fox. Must be embarrassing for an old fox like you to be beaten by a young demon like me."  
  
"Beaten? I'm not beat. I'll show you beat," Kurama growled and slammed his weight against Hiei.   
  
Hiei twisted and caught Kurama, forcing him back. Kurama struggled but couldn't break free. Hiei laughed softly and leaned forward.  
  
"Youko must have lost his touch after being confined in the human world for so long."  
  
Kurama's gleaming eyes was the only warning Hiei had before something wrapped around his chest from behind and yanked him backwards. Kurama sat up, grinning broadly as Hiei struggled against the vines.  
  
"Lost my touch, you say? I'm afraid that I have to disagree."  
  
"Free me or your precious plants are going to die."  
  
Kurama hesitated before giving the command. Hiei stood and crossed his arms over his chest. Kurama couldn't hold back a quiet chuckle.  
  
"Hiei, face it. You're no match for me."  
  
Is that right? Hiei thought. He moved so quickly that Kurama didn't know what had happened until he was jerked against a hard chest with a blade pressed to his throat. Hiei placed his lips near Kurama's ear and said, "No match for you? Fox, you're in over your cocky head."  
  
Kurama didn't so much as breathe, knowing that the slightest movement would bring pain. He closed his eyes, plotting his revenge.   
  
"Think first, Kurama. If you attack me I'll have to put you in your place."  
  
Kurama grinned and moved his neck slightly. The blade cut into his skin before Hiei quickly drew it back a hair.  
  
"Hiei, I am thoroughly amused at your…attitude, but I'm afraid that no child can ever put me in my place."  
  
Kurama slammed his elbow into Hiei's chest and felt Hiei's hold loosen. He broke free and quickly darted out of reach.  
  
"Good move, fox," Hiei said, rubbing his chest.  
  
"Hiei, I'm glad you finally accept me. I've always thought of you as family, even when you nearly killed me."  
  
"That wasn't my fault. You shouldn't have jumped in front of Yusuke."  
  
"You shouldn't have tried to kill him. I warned you."  
  
Hiei stared at the fox, shaking his head, "You said always."  
  
"Yes, ever since you first attacked me, long before Yusuke stepped into the picture. I have thought of you as a younger brother ever since."  
  
"I would have killed you, kid or not," Hiei said quietly. He remembered too well what kind of demon he had been when he had first run across the fragile child playing alone in the forests. He would ahve killed Kurama without a thought back then. In fact, he had tried to do just that, but the 'fragile' kid turned out to be Youko Kurama, who, although in a young, human body, had maintained nearly all of his previous powers.  
  
"You thought I was your enemy. I've never held a grudge. Besides, you never stood a chance. You underestimated me all those years ago. You thought I was a common demon."  
  
"And you proved me wrong."  
  
Kurama smiled, remembering the fight. He had been only five at the time. Hiei had been searching for a powerful demon when he stumbled upon Kurama. He had attacked him meaning to kill him, and Kurama had beat him, knocking him out and then taking him home to care for his wounds.   
  
"You should have killed me," Hiei said.  
  
"No. I was lonely and missing home. You reminded me of what I was. You could almost say that we grew up together."  
  
"I am fifty seven years old, Kurama."  
  
"And equivalent to a human teenager. So, yes, we grew up together."  
  
"I am not a kid."  
  
Kurama slid down to the floor and curled into a ball, ignoring Hiei's protest. Hiei sighed and took his place in the corner of the cave. Tomorrow they would start out in search of the dagger. He picked up his sword and closed his eyes. 


	3. One Step Closer

*Standard Disclaimers Apply*  
  
Kurama had lost count of how many hours they had been traveling. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had known where they were heading, but, as it was, he could only follow Hiei. He felt cold unease settle over him, and it seemed to grow with every mile they traveled. He really wasn't sure if he could split in two when the time came. The Youko in him rebelled against the thought, his human half nearly resisting just as much. The split would be permanent and irreversible.  
  
And, Kurama almost knew for a fact, Youko would kill him and Hiei when torn from him. He just knew it. Youko without his human emotions would be a ruthless once more and deadly.  
  
And what if Hiei was wrong? What if he lost his powers? Without his Youko half would he really still be half demon?  
  
"Fox, you are thinking too hard," Hiei said from beside him, jerking Kurama out of his dark thoughts.  
  
"I don't know if I can go through with this. I just don't know," Kurama whispered as Hiei came to a stop.  
  
"You don't have to. You could always wait a year or so."  
  
"Hiei, I don't think that I'll be able to change back after a year. I don't think I will care to anymore. No, I have to do it. If I don't I'll forget who I really am."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you've made up your mind because we're here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kurama glanced around, noticing their surroundings for the first time. All he saw was trees, but his mind felt that there was so much more hidden.  
  
"Underground," Hiei explained.  
  
Kurama followed his gaze to a group of trees. Hiei moved forward and pushed against one. The ground dropped away forming a stairwell leading down into the darkness below.  
  
"Who did this?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei shrugged, looking down into the darkness, "I don't know. No one knows. Are you ready?"  
  
Without waiting for Kurama's nod, Hiei started down the stairs. Kurama sighed and followed him. What was the point iN asking if you didn't plan to wait for a response? Hiei had a lot to learn.  
  
"Hiei, can you see?" Kurama asked, slightly awed by Hiei's confident steps.  
  
"Of course, fool."  
  
"I swear, if you call me a fool or idiot once more I'm not going to refrain myself from beating you senseless," Kurama muttered.   
  
"You're beginning to sound like the Idiot."  
  
Kurama growled low in his throat and heard Hiei chuckle. Hiei was enjoying himself far too much, and Kurama was sure that he didn't like it.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoy tormenting me."  
  
"I have to have some pleasure, no?"  
  
"Yes, but not at my expense!"  
  
"Youko Kurama, you're more sensitive than I ever gave you credit for."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"Some would say that I am already damned," Hiei said somewhat thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, well some people are true idiots, which is why you shouldn't call me one!"  
  
"Fox, you are amusing."  
  
Hiei stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced around. He slowly drew his sword.  
  
"This is where the fun begins. I hope you're ready. If not, we may both lose our lives down here."  
  
"You say that as if it would be interesting," Kurama remarked as he pulled a rose from his hair.  
  
"Death is always interesting, especially if you are the cause of it."  
  
"That's a very morbid thought, and it's kind of creepy. Don't say that ever again, Hiei, because I can't help but think that you would enjoy killing me at times like this."  
  
"Your death would be very interesting," Hiei teased, laughing at Kurama.  
  
"Funny," Kurama murmured as he snapped out his rose whip.  
  
"You said you made it to the end. What should I expect?"  
  
"Monsters. Creatures. Demons."  
  
"Down here?"  
  
"They have made a home in these tunnels."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Lead the way, Youko. I would like to see you fight, since you so rarely come out."  
  
"Well, that's about to change. You may regret wishing to see Youko," Kurama said, moving around Hiei.  
  
"Maybe. If Youko tried to kill me, I'd have no choice but to return the favor. I will regret that, Kurama."  
  
"I think Youko will try to kill me first. He will probably resent me. It feels strange talking about myself like that. I am Youko. Or, I am a mixture of Youko."  
  
"Confusing yourself?"  
  
Kurama sighed again as he started forward, moving further into the thickening darkness.  
  
He was beginning to miss the silent, sarcastic Hiei of the past. At least that one only threatened him and rarely teased him.   
  
A large blur sprang out of him. Kurama lashed out with his whip, jerking to the side as several creatures stormed in around them. He fought with a speed that Hiei had rarely seen. The Youko half of him was a skilled fighter who had had centuries to perfect his killing method.  
  
Hiei finished off the four beasts that had tried to drag him to the ground and turned his full attention on Kurama. Kurama's strikes were precise and exact. He could see int he golden eyes every kill before the deadly whip ever made contact.  
  
Kurama was right. Without his human aspact, Youko would be very dangerous and more ruthless than a band of trained assassins.   
  
Kurama cleanly decapitated the five beasts moving in on him and turned to face Hiei.  
  
"Well?" he prompted.  
  
"Pretty good,' Hiei replied.  
  
Kurama grinned broadly and continued down the tunnel. Hiei stood still for a moment. Youko probably would try to kill them. He sighed. He hoped that he wouldn't. Youko would make an interesting ally, he thought, starting forward. 


	4. Shattered

Kurama was turned to look for Hiei when his instincts started screaming that something was wrong. He knew he was in trouble the second the air shifted around him. And it was too late to save himself. He began to turn, in a vain effort to escape the falling rocks, and felt someone slam into him, throwing him backwards. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, leaving Kurama stunned as he tried to understand what had happened.  
  
Kurama slowly opened his eyes and stared at the spot where he had been standing only seconds before. The rocks would have crushed him but.... He glanced to the side and found Hiei kneeling on the ground, eyes closed as he drew in sharp breaths. His hands were tightly clenched not fists.  
  
"Hiei? Thanks."  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and met Kurama's gaze. He was unbelievably pale. Kurama reached out and curled an arm around his friend's shoulders.   
  
"You saved my life. Thank you. I owe you a life debt, my friend."  
  
"Then be more careful with your life, Kurama. I can't believe you missed that trap."  
  
Kurama felt his face burn. It was embarrassing. Youko Kurama had never missed a trap in all his years as a thief.  
  
Hiei was on his feet in a split second and reached down to help Kurama stand. Kurama pressed a hand to his chest. That was just too close. He had faced death hundreds of times but he never could get used to it.  
  
"We're close," Hiei said, glancing down the tunnel.  
  
"I'm ready to get out of here."  
  
Hiei nodded and brushed dirt and dust off his cloak before moving in front of Kurama. Kurama was more than happy to let Hiei lead, after all, Hiei had been inside the tunnel before and most likely remembered every traps location.  
  
"Tell me something, Kurama. That first time you were forced into Youko Kurama's form, you different. Your voice was deeper, colder, and your fighting techniques were completely different. Later, when you shifted, Youko Kurama was a mixture of your human side and your demon side. Can you explain that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I...was more Youko when he was forced out. I hadn't shifted. I had regressed back to him. Actually, I remember feeling Youko's disgust at how weak I had become. I felt bitter that I had been tricked because of my human emotions that made me kind and caring."  
  
Hiei glanced at Kurama and said, "I thought so."  
  
Kurama stopped, seeing a sudden light in the area ahead of them. Hiei followed his gaze.  
  
"This is close to where I was stopped."  
  
Kurama moved around Hiei, creeping cautiously forward as expert eyes gazed over the tunnel. He could sense dozens of traps. No wonder Hiei had been forced back. He wasn't trained enough to deactivate all the traps.  
  
"Where is the dagger?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei stood beside him and pointed to an area hidden in shadows. Kurama stared into the darkness and was able to make out the dagger's outline. It was about ten feet from where they stood and the traps will scattered between it and them.  
  
"I will try to get it without activating the traps. There's too many to destroy. I should be able to bypass them," Kurama said confidently.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed, fox. Those traps are deadly. I barely made it out."  
  
Kurama grinned cockily at Hiei before stepping forward. His grin slipped as he concentrated on avoiding the traps. He moved slowly, taking short steps as he studied the traps, locating each trigger and stepping around it.   
  
He twisted his body around and side stepped to avoid a trigger. Kurama could see the dagger clearly now. It was gold with the hilt covered in black jewels. He glanced down at a sudden movement below him.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yellowed, watching in horror as the floor beneath Kurama fell apart.  
  
Kurama lunged forward, flipping to land beside the dagger. He released a heavy sigh of release as nothing happened. He hadn't had time to check for traps when he made his wild jump.  
  
Kurama reached down and slowly lifted the dagger. He stared at the blade, noticing now the soft, purple glow emanating from it. He swallowed and glanced back at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, the power in this dagger is incredible."  
  
"Quit admiring it, fox, and get back here!" Hiei snapped.  
  
Kurama slowly shook his head. His hand tightened around the dagger. No, he could not take the dagger back with him. It was too powerful to be freed of its guards. If he planned to use it, he would have to us it now.  
  
"Hiei, if I don't survive this, make sure that my mother knows how much I love her. Don't let her wonder about what happened to me. Let her know that I am dead," Kurama said, raising the dagger slightly.  
  
"Kurama, don't use it yet! Come back first! I can help you then," Hiei reasoned.  
  
Again, Kurama shook his head and pressed the blade to the lower skin of his left arm. He closed his eyes and made a long gash down his arm before setting the dagger back down on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked back at Hiei.   
  
He didn't feel any different. His arm ached, but that was all. Kurama frowned, staring at the dagger. Could the stories about it have been just myths?   
  
Hiei watched anxiously as Kurama remained kneeling on the ground. Nothing had happened. He released the breath he hadn't known he was holding.  
  
It didn't matter. They could find another way to transform him back into a human.  
  
Suddenly Kurama stiffened, crying out. Hiei whirled and found Kurama's face tight with pain.   
  
"Kurama!"  
  
Kurama clutched at his belly as he doubled over, leaning on the ground as his strength fled him. His body was on fire! It felt as if he were being torn apart!  
  
~~That is what you wanted, is it not~~  
  
Kurama's eyes widened at the soft voice whispering through his mind. Youko! He gasped as another wave of pain slammed into him  
  
~~You wanted to be ripped free of me so you should be please that your goal has been accomplished.~~  
  
Is that what's happening? Kurama thought, panic slicing through him  
  
~~Yes.~~  
  
Kurama screamed. 


	5. Youko & Kurama

Author Notes: Questions answered from review:  
  
*I'm curious as to why Youko, after being split, would kill Hiei* Kurama and Hiei are counting on Youko being pretty ticked and don't really know what to expect  
  
*I'm wondering how Kurama said Youko felt disgusted to how weak he had grown when Youko and Shuichi are the same person* I didn't mean that there was two, only that Kurama's first emotions when transforming back into Youko form were shocking to him--he rarely had his emotions used against him since he kept them so well hidden--  
  
**Of all the Yu Yu Hakusho I've seen I've never heard of Youko being merciless like that with no feelings at all, but it does make it a bit interesting (and I might not know as much about YYH as you).** -- I'm not trying to make Youko sound merciless, just less emotional than his human half, also, i'm hoping to create something original and different, so I may not play it exactly by the show, etc.  
  
Hope that helps with some of the confusion.. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
The pain flooded throug Kurama, taking his breath awya. He fell against the ground, weak and gasping. He tried to raise up onto his knees but was quickly overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. He groaned, his entire body aching even as the pain faded.  
  
He pushed himself up again, head lowered. Long hair fell over his face. He opened his eyes and saw a veil of red.  
  
Kurama stumbled back quickly and lost his balance. Strong arms caught him. Kurama glanced over his shoulder and saw an irritated Youko staring down at him, the golden eyes dark and angry.  
  
Kurama jerked free and fell against the ground as Youko slowly stood. He was truly frightening with that look on his face, Kurama decided, wondering briefly if this was what his enemies had seen before he killed them.  
  
"Youko?" Kurama whispered, green eyes wide as the tall kitsune stood over him.  
  
Youko bent and caught Kurama's shoulders in a punishing grip as he jerked him roughly to his feet. Kurama winced at the grip, feeling sharp nails dig into his skin. Youko shook him, hard, lifting Kurama a few inches off the ground.  
  
"Why the Hell did you do that?!"  
  
"I…"  
  
Another hard shake, and Kurama felt his stomach roll.  
  
"You chose to be a human half demon rather than me!"  
  
Another shake. Kurama squeezed his eyes shut, willing his nausea away.  
  
"Please, stop shaking me," Kurama forced out through clenched teeth.  
  
The grip loosened slightly, and the shaking stopped. Kurama opened his eyes and stared up at Youko, stunned to see that most of the anger in the stunning gold eyes had dissolved.  
  
"Why?" Youko asked, voice soft, almost a whisper.  
  
"Had to…. I was becoming you again. I couldn't…lose…Mother."  
  
Youko lowered Kurama to the ground and turned his back on him. They felt Hiei watching them anxiously but both ignored him. Kurama swallowered, hard.  
  
"Youko? I'm sorry."  
  
Suddenly Youko laughed, his silver head going back. He turned and grinned at Kurama. Kurama took an uneasy step back.  
  
"Sorry? I'm free to be me and only me! You think I was satisfied with smothering my kitsune form? I'm finally free, no longer bound by human ties."  
  
"Then why were you so angry?" Kurama asked  
  
Youko's eyes darkened once more, and Kurama cursed himself. He wasn't strong enough to fight Youko and win if Youko decided to attack. Youko moved quickly and caught Kurama's chin in his hand, forcing Kurama to look up at him.  
  
"You chose a human life over me. How do you think that feels? You got rid of me! Youko has never been cast aside by anyone, especially not by himself!"  
  
"What do you want from me, Youko? Are you going to kill me?" Kurama asked, exhausted.  
  
Youko smirked, his grip easing up slightly. He lowered his head and placed his lips near Kurama's ear.   
  
"Kill you? Why would I do that? You are, after all, still me, in another form. No, I won't kill you, but you may wish that I had."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, not liking the tone in Youko's quiet voice.  
  
"I don't take well to insults, and you have placed me below a human! You can't expect to just walk away unpunished."  
  
"You're going to punish me? I don't think so. We can fight here and now, if you wish. I'm not lesser than you!"  
  
"Oh, but you are. You carry human blood, chibi."  
  
Kurama glared at Youko as a cocky grin spread across his face. Youko leaned closer.  
  
"It is strange, isn't it? The stories about the dagger were wrong after all. We have not really separated. There's just two of us now. I admit, being in this form I am less emotional than you, but in the end we are the same. Your memories are mine, and mine are yours. I even feel...connected to...our mother. Although I no longer feel the need to hide who I am, I don't think she would accept me like this. That is, after all, the reason we decided to find this dagger in the first place. She would not accept a demon."  
  
"And I don't think a year would have allowed a transformation. That demon hunter did too much damage," Kurama whispered.  
  
"Yes, it should not have hurt so much. You know that when you forced your powers to respond that you added to the damage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it was neccessary. There was no other choice."  
  
"None."  
  
They glanced towards Hiei and saw the unease on his face. He didn't know what was happening. Youko laughed softly and held out his hand to Kurama.  
  
"This isn't so bad, is it? I'm not angry anymore."  
  
"Good, because I don't feel like fighting."  
  
Youko laughed again as Kurama accepted his hand.  
  
"You know, this is kind of interesting. Imagine what we can do now?"  
  
"I don't even know if I can still use my powers," Kurama said thoughtfully as he reached up and drew a rose from his hair.  
  
He flicked out his wrist, sending a silent command to the rose. The whip snapped into action. He grinned, pleased, and allowed the whip to return to its original form.  
  
"I'm ready to leave this place," Youko said, sighing as he brushed dirt from his clothing.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Then lead the way. I wonder if you can without me? You were, after all, so eager to be rid of me," Youko teased.  
  
Kurama grinned, enjoying the kitsune's taunts.  
  
"Can I help that I have taste in what form I remain in?"  
  
"What taste, human?" Youko sneered.  
  
Kurama chuckled and looked out at the tunnel. The traps were well hidden but he could easily find them. He glanced at Youko.  
  
"I may be half human but I can keep up with an old demon like you any day."  
  
"Old?"  
  
"Of course. My body is only sixteen. You are ancient," Kurama sneered.  
  
"Yes, but my body won't age as yours will."  
  
Youko glanced away suddenly, his words hanging between them. Kurama frowned. He hadn't thought of that. When he died he wouldn't return. There coudn't be two Youko's, and he had lost the ability to transform back into him anyway.  
  
"We should go. Hiei is concerned," Youko said softly.  
  
"Yes, he thinks we're plotting agaisnt him."  
  
Kurama stared crouched slightly, judging the distance of the hole that had formed in the middle of the tunnel. Could he actually jump it?  
  
"Race you," Youko challenged and leapt into the air, making the decision for Kurama. Kurama grinned and quickly followed, mirroring Youko's moved.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
So, what do you think? If it sounds confusing feel free to ask any questions. Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. 


	6. Home Again

Kurama sank down on the soft grass and closed his eyes. He still hadn't recovered his strength from the split. He sighed and glanced up. Hiei had leapt into one of the trees and was now silent, hidden somewhere above him.  
  
Youko seemed content to remain standing as he surveyed the area. Kurama glanced at him, wondering what was going on in Youko's mind. He had been quiet since leaving the tunnel.  
  
"Youko? What will you do now?" Kurama asked softly.  
  
Youko glanced down, his golden eyes giving nothing of his thoughts away. He crouched low and pressed his fingers to the ground.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Now that you are free of the human world," Kurama clarified.  
  
"Well, I have territories to return to. My place isn't in the human world. I am a full-blooded demon. I can not stay there like this. Besides, that is your world. Makai is my home. You know that. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. I was just wondering. I suppose you're going to disappear now."  
  
Youko met Kurama's gaze knowingly as he said, "You can always stay here, you know. My territories are just as much yours as they are mine."  
  
"I'm not a full-blooded demon. I have a family."  
  
"They won't last forever."  
  
"Neither will I, it seems."  
  
Youko reached out and pressed a large palm to Kurama's cheek. He frowned as his fingers curled in the vibrant red hair.  
  
"That is…not something I want to hear. Dying twice is not something I desire."  
  
"You are not me anymore," Kurama reminded the Youko.  
  
Youko glanced away. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. He growled low in his throat.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hiei asked, jumping down from a tree and landing beside Youko.  
  
Youko looked down at Hiei, amusement shining in his eyes as he asked, "Why? Worried about me?"  
  
"Of course he is. We're like brothers," Kurama said, joining in on Youko's teasing.  
  
"Baka kitsunes. It is getting late. Are you ready to return to your mother, Kurama?"  
  
For a split second Kurama saw something flash in Youko's eyes that might have been regret. He wanted to reach out to his other half but knew that Youko wouldn't allow it. Youko quickly buried whatever he was feeling and gave Hiei a cocky grin.  
  
"Eager to get rid of us, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei sighed, turning away from the teasing. The world was not ready for two Kurama's, especially not Hiei. He heard Youko chuckle behind him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not insulted. You're right. It is getting late. Take…him to his home so that …his mother won't have to worry any longer,' Youko said before turning to walk away.  
  
Kurama reached out and caught Youko's arm. Youko paused and glanced down at him. Kurama sighed, releasing the muscular arm.  
  
"Youko, you could always return with me."  
  
Youko grinned and replied, "Didn't I just make you that offer? No, I can't return with you. We each have our places, and mine is here."  
  
"It doesn't feel right," Kurama whispered.  
  
Youko gently placed his hands on Kurama's shoulders. Kurama glanced up into the golden eyes. Why did he feel so empty inside?  
  
"Your mother needs you. You know as well as I do that a demon can't live in human world. I would stand out, no?" Youko asked, squeezing Kurama's shoulders slightly.  
  
Kurama laughed softly. He could imagine people's responses to Youko's height, ears, and tail. They would be horrified.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. If I had known that it would be like this I would not have used the dagger."  
  
"I know the fear that urged you to do so. You didn't want to lose your mother. Being in this form you would have lost her. We both know that. Remember, your motives are my motives. We were one and the same. I know what you felt. There is no need to explain."  
  
"Thank you," Kurama whispered and suddenly threw his arms around Youko's chest.  
  
Youko stiffened for a moment before wrapping his long arms around the half human boy. He held him for a moment before pushing Kurama away.   
  
"You should go now," he said and shifted into his full fox form.  
  
Kurama watched the silver six tailed fox run disappear into the forest before facing Hiei. Seeing Kurama's nod, Hiei uncovered his jagan and focused on forming a gateway between the two worlds.  
  
"Things will work out," Hiei assured his friend.  
  
"I hope so because right no things feel pretty grim," Kurama said and stepped through the gateway.  
  
The darkness faded, and Kurama found himself standing in front of his house. Hiei was getting pretty good at directing the drop off's. He glanced back but found himself alone on the street. Sighing, Kurama started up the walkway and pushed open the front door.   
  
The house was strangely quiet. His mother's car was parked in the driveway so he knew she had to be home. He closed the door quietly and walked further into the house, his senses on alert.  
  
"Mother?" he checked the kitchen and living room but found both empty.   
  
Kurama started up the stairs, his unease increasing. Something wasn't right. There was something teasing his senses, a presence he couldn't quite identify.  
  
Suddenly Shiori stepped out of her bedroom and froze in the hallway, seeing Kurama. Tears filled her eyes as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Kurama, burying her face against his chest. He stumbled slightly, still feeling weak, but caught his balance and curled his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you, Mother," he whispered, closing his eyes as her tears dampened his shirt.  
  
"Shuichi, don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
"I'll try not to, Mother. That's all I can promise."  
  
"I know."  
  
She stepped back and cupped his face in her hands. He smiled down at her reassuringly. God, he had missed her. If he had never been able to return….Kurama shook away that horrid, painful thought and drew her back into his embrace.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe. When that…man said he was going to kill you I didn't know what to do."  
  
"What do you remember, Mother?" Kurama asked softly.  
  
"I was about to make dinner when he knocked on the door. I opened it and he grabbed me, saying that he had come for you and that he was going to kill you. I tried to yell for you to run but he injected me with something. That's all I remember before waking up in your friend's temple."  
  
Kurama nodded, relieved. His identity was saved this time, but what about next time? How many more times would his mother be the target of attacks because of him?  
  
"I'm sorry this happened," he whispered, releasing her.  
  
"Not your fault. You never hurt anyone," she said and brushed her hand across his cheek.  
  
"You look tired. Go rest, and I'll start dinner."  
  
"I can help…?"  
  
"No, I want you to rest. We can talk later, if you want," she added as an after-thought, knowing how much her son valued his privacy.  
  
"Sure, Mom."  
  
He quietly pushed open his bedroom door and stepped inside. It's good to be home, he thought, collapsing on his bed and burying his face in his pillow. Now if he could just get rid of that nagging feeling telling him that something wasn't quite right. 


End file.
